Terminal Love Affair
by megankirsten
Summary: Bored of school and life Edward Cullen’s coasting his way through each day until he meet’s none other than Bella Swan but things aren’t as simple as he thinks they are . AU – M


Terminal Love Affair.

Bored of school and life Edward Cullen's coasting his way through each day until he meet's none other than Bella Swan but things aren't as simple as he thinks they are . AU – M .

* * *

Chapter One; Edward Cullen's Perspective.

07:17am.

Seventeen minutes past seven the luminous glowing numbers on my alarm clock were giving me a rather painful headache but I guess that's what you get when you stare at them for exactly an hour. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach pushing my face into the blue pillow i had slept on almost wishing my bed could eat me . Almost time to get up for school . The thought made me sigh as turned my head towards the wall of books and CD's covering my room . Its not that I didn't enjoy school , I had my family there its more that I saw it as a waste of time . I was seventeen and knew all I needed to know, In my opinion I'm ready for life .

I heard my door creak open, knowing before she even entered the room that it would be my midget of a sister. Alice. With jet black hair that fell in a spiky disarray just past her ears and piercing blue eyes. I found it hard to believe that we were related in any way shape or form. If it wasn't for our similar pale skin I would say for sure one of us was adopted. Fact is we're twins. Born minutes apart, me being the older one being born at seventeen minutes past seven in the morning Alice being born at 20 minutes past seven in the morning.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep purely for the enjoyment of watching her have a hissy fit over the fact I wasn't awake on our birthday.

I tried to keep my breathing slow as I heard her bare feet tap across the laminate flooring. Silence fell upon the room when I felt a large object collide with my head .

"Alice ! What the hell ?"I shouted I shot up holding my hand to my now throbbing head .I looked around trying to find what she'd thrown as the pain eased although it was sure to bruise . For once I was thankful for the copper mess that I used to call hair . At least no one would see the bruise . Not that I cared what people thought , just that there'd be questions and saying I got beaten up by my little sister would hardily sound great for me .

" I knew you were awake you dick " She replied narrowing her eyes at me as she spat out the venomous words.

"Charming Little Sister , Really Charming . " Her scowl increased tenfold she despised me calling her little sister for some reason she found it degrading .

I shook my head at her and started to climb out of my bed , kicking a dictionary haphazardly lying on my bedroom floor . Obviously Alice's weapon of choice I thought rolling idly my eyes . Where on earth did she find a dictionary in my room , I wasn't even aware I owned one so how she found it is beyond me. Maybe pissing her off wasn't the smartest of ideas. I was soon mobbed by Alice hugging me and squealing "happy birthday" in my ear , Anyone would think she was 7 not seventeen .

After getting a very animated Alice out of my room , I kicked my radio on and started getting ready for school . The soothing sounds of Escala's "live and let die "managed to earn a smile as I finished getting ready slipping my folder into my bag .

After managing to get a very excitable and talkative Alice down the stairs I was greeted by a smiling Emmet. Emmet; me and Alice's older brother seemed to tower over everyone in size and personality . No matter where he went he was always making people laugh. Even if he did look like he could kill a bear with his bare hands.

" Ready ? " He asked chucking me my keys in my direction not checking whether I caught them or not or waiting for a reply he headed towards my silver Volvo parked outside . Alice skipping along beside him obviously deeply engrossed in whatever they were talking about , I chose not to get involved .

I got us to school in record time , even if I did break a few speed laws in the process . Oh well , didn't get caught . No harm no foul .

We all climbed out and before I could blink we were joined by Rosalie and jasper . Alice instantly running into jaspers arms not caring about anyone else , anyone would think they were newly married they were that much in love. His blonde curls matched his sisters platinum blonde hair that hung just past her shoulders . Rosalie was soon next to Emmet and they were happy in each others arms . Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister , it was obvious to anyone who saw them .

I lent against my car watching the couples trying not to be bothered by the fact I was essentially the fifth wheel . That's when I saw the beat up old red Chevy truck sitting in the space across from us , Id never seen it before which was odd considering I knew all the cars in the parking lot .

" Eddie ? " I shook out of my musing's and looked at Emmet giving him a deathly glare he knew I hated him calling me Eddie and he'd pay for it later .

" Me and rose are going to class the bells about to go " Emmet and Rosalie were in the year above the rest of us and graduating next year . They'd already started looking at colleges together .True to they're word they left shortly followed by me , Alice and jasper .

Let another day at forks high school begin .


End file.
